Return of the Resident Bad Boy
by PhoenixRae
Summary: After years of spending his time away from the place he called home for most of his growing-up years, Draco Malfoy returned to the place that held both sweet and bitter memories.  But will a certain redhead be able to help him forget and start anew?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ and whomever else that might crop-up in this fan fiction story of mine belongs to their respected creators. I am merely borrowing these characters to satiate my own plot bunny.

**Summary:** After years of spending his time away from the place he called home for most of his growing-up years, Draco Malfoy returned to the place that held both sweet and bitter memories. But will a certain redhead be able to help him forget and start anew?

**Timeline:** Obviously this is set _years_ after the final battle. I tried to stick as close to canon-time as possible, but since there are certain characters that perished in the books that I didn't want to see gone, they might be ressurected. But be warned, those "ressurected" characters wouldn't be Sirius, Remus, Tonks, or Fred. Also, some of the offsprings' age will be fudged a bit just because of the timeline I have for this story, otherwise I will try to remain in-canon throughout the rest of this story.

**Author's Note:** Well, after a long absense from writing chaptered fan fics, here I am once again _attempting_ to hopefully complete a fic that centers around my two most popular ship: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley. I can't promise on fast updates; maybe on days when I am not bombarded with work and other stuff I'll be able to upload quickly, but it might be a couple of days or so before the latest chapter goes up. Regardless I hope you enjoy this attempt of mine to go back and write a Draco/Ginny fic.

* * *

**I. ****Welcome Back**

THE HEELS OF HIS EXPENSIVE Italian shoes echoed as he walked down the old familiar hallway devoid of its usual hustle and bustle of eager students. September first was still a day and a half away before the pandemonium starts; he has until then to enjoy this quiet solitude he knew he'd have a hard time coming by once the term starts.

Draco Malfoy stopped outside the large Great Hall doors peering at the empty hall devoid of its usual long tables set for the studets of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembered back when he was still a student here; this hall was a safe haven for most students next to the library and of course their own dormitories. Memories of his school years came flashing back to him, starting with his first year at Hogwarts and meeting that blasted Boy Who Lived. He remembered being friendly enough to approach said boy and introduced himself; too bad the prat chose his Muggle-loving weasle of a friend and that Muggle-born know-it-all for friends. Sometimes Draco wondered what his life at Hogwarts would've been like if he and Harry Potter ended up best mates instead. Would he tolerate having a Gryffindor for a friend?

"Reminiscing, Professor?"

Draco was startled to hear the old familiar voice of his former Transfiguration professor and now Hogwart's Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. He turned around and faced the still feisty witch who stood strong and proud even during the height of the battle against Lord Voldemort during his seventh year.

"You have an uncanny way of sneaking up on people, Headmistress," he said.

Professor McGonagall kept the proud tilt of her head and looked down her nose at their newest recruit for this school year. When Draco Malfoy's name was passed on to her as a possible teacher to replace one of their retiring staff she nearly had an apoplexy. Not only because no one has seen nor heard from him since the fall of Lord Voldemort, but because he chose to turn an about face and made a life for himself that didn't involve his former life or any of his former associations.

"I have to have stealth, after all I can transform to a cat and cats aren't known to be clumsy or noisy when going about, are they?" she replied.

"True," Draco agreed. "And to answer your query, no, I wasn't reminiscing."

Professor McGonagall was quick to cock an eyebrow when he heard his response. "Your experience here couldn't have been all that bad, could it?"

Draco chose not to give her a verbal response. A mere shrugging of the shoulders would suffice.

"It was a lifetime ago, Professor," was all he said then excused himself and went on past the Great Hall doors and towards tue stairs.

HOGWARTS WASN'T completely devoid of staff. Aside from the ghosts and house elves, other teachers who arrived early were also present. Draco already reacquainted himself with a former housemate turned professor at their former alma mater, Blaise Zabini.

"What made you become a teacher here of all places?" Draco asked while he and his former housemate and now colleague walked outside the castle later that afternoon.

Blaise didn't answer right away. He seemed to contemplate on his words before saying them. It was very unlike the. Blaise he knew from years ago.

"Hogwarts was - and still is, I think - the only place willing to hire me. I guess the stigma of allying with the wrong people cuts deep," Blaise replied with a hint of remoese and something else.

Draco knew what he meant all too well. The stigma of having his family name associated with the Dark Lord and his minions was the reason why he decided to go underground and remained hidden, reinventing himself and starting a new life elsewhere.

"What about you, why are you here?" Blaise asked.

"I was recommended," was his quick reply.

"Really?" Blaise sounded surprised, and Draco couldn't blame him. Between the two of them he knew Zabini was most likely the one to end up in a teaching position and not him. "Where were you then?"

"America."

Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "What made you travel all the way across the pond?" he asked.

Draco stopped walking and gave his friend a queer look followed by raising his eyebrow at him. It was an unusual choice for him to go to of all places, but it was the only place he could think of that he didn't know anybody and chances of him running in to an old acquaintance was less than likely considering most of the witches and wizards he knew often frolicked in Europe only; they seldom cross the pond and visit the good ol' United States of America or its neighbouring country up north, Canada. He wanted to get away from the whole mess that was the Battle of Hogwarts and watching so many deaths and suffering at a very young age. He realized, after the battle was lost and the Death Eaters were overthrown, that he went through all that for nothing.

He wanted to get out of the whole Death Eater business, ever since his sixth year when he was tasked the most difficult initiation task given to someone so young being welcomed into the Death Eater fold. But he did it anyway because he knew the price for disobeying was far worse. Looking back now he should've just chosen death over what he did, but that wouldn't have done anything. The Dark Lord would've found someone else to coerce and do what he wanted done so his minions could gain access to the school with or without Draco Malfoy.

"Not sure. Just felt like it, that's all," was his reply before resuming his walk.

Blaise stared at his former housemate's back as he continued to walk, leaving him behind at least a good three to four paces. Something's happened to the former Slytherin during his time away from the wizarding world. He said he was in America when he was recommended the open teaching position at Hogwarts; obviously he didn't stay hidden from the wizarding world in North America if he was recommended by whomever.

* * *

OTHER TEACHERS STARTED ARRIVING at the castle by supper time. Soon there were at least two long tables prepared inside the Great Hall to accommodate the additional staff that arrived in preparation for tomorrow's first day.

Seated between him and Blaise was none other than Katie Bell, a former Gryffindor and one of the unfortunate casualties of his earlier foray as a Death Eater back in his sixth year, who took over supervising the Hospital Wing since Madam Pomfrey stepped down from the position a few years back. It was an awkward moment when they both sat down and realized who they were sitting beside each other with. For the first part of dinner she spent most of her time talking to Zabini whom she seemed to have formed a cordial rapport with.

Draco was fine being ignored. Actually he preferred to be kept to himself as much as possible. That way he can avoid answering questions pertaining to his past and what happened during the in-betweens. But his moment of solitude was kept on being interrupted by Zabini and his attempt at including him in whatever conversation he was having with Bell.

"Can you believe Malfoy's teaching here as well?" he overheard Zabini mention to Bell who was aptly listening to him. "It's like old times again, ain't it?" he added.

Bell chuckled and stole a quick glance at Draco, meeting the former Slytherin's gaze briefly before looking back to give her full attention to Zabini. "Well, that will remain to be seen until tomorrow," she replied.

Her answer irked Draco's curiosity. He has been following the duo's conversation – although he tried not to, but it was hard to ignore them since theirs was a far more interesting conversation that what the other teachers were having – since they started chatting, but he was never attempted to jump in and join them until now.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow aside from it being the first day the students arrive in school as well as the arrival of what I assume is the rest of the faculty staff?" Draco asked.

Bell turned to look at him, her brown eyes wide from amazement and she darted a look back and forth between him and Zabini before settling her gaze on his former housemate.

"You didn't tell him yet?" She sounded almost accussing when she spoke to Zabini.

Now Draco was more intrigued than before.

"Are you two keeping something from me?" Draco couldn't help from asking.

Zabini briefly looked at him over Bell's shoulder, but when he spoke he was talking to the witch seated between them.

"I thought I'd surprise him," he said.

Bell gasped and giggled. "You're one evil, slimy person, Professor Zabini!" she accused.

Instead of being offended, Zabini beamed at the brunette. "Why thank you, Madam Bell," he winked before chuckling himself at some shared inside joke between the two of them excluding Draco.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hmmm, okay, I think this is a good enough "spot" to end this chapter. Don't worry, chapter 2's in the works as I upload this so hopefully the continuation will be up and ready for reading by tomorrow night if not sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** - Check the first chapter for the usual blurb –

**Author's Note:** So far my muse is with me on this fic, hopefully it stays with me until the bitter end. And hopefully that bitter end doesn't come too soon or else I'm going to be screwed. But regardless, thank you for reading & enjoying the first chapter. Here's the second one for your reading pleasure & if you want to comment, please, constructive criticism is always welcomed by yours truly.

* * *

**II. ****First Run-In**

DRACO DIDN'T KNOW WHO WAS shocked the most: him or the red-haired witch he ran in to in the hallway of the teachers' quarters. Since he wasn't a house head, he was stashed away to stay in the Teachers' Wing with the other professors while those who were house heads – like his old pal, Zabini – got to have a room of their own closer to their house's dormitory.

"Malfoy?" Ginny Weasley looked dumbstruck and chagrined too when she finally recovered from the shock of their run-in with each other. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Walking down the hallway," was Draco's flippant reply. He tried not to show his shock at seeing her again after all these years, and so far he was doing a damn good job.

"I was referring to what you're doing here at Hogwarts," she reiterated sounding a bit annoyed at his smart-alecky retort.

"Oh, _that,_ well, I teach here. And you?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask considering he ran in to her at the Teachers' Wing hallway, but he couldn't think of any other rebuttal to say to her.

"Teach?" she echoed, her eyes bugging out and her jaw nearly dropping on the floor.

Draco relished the dumbfounded look on the youngest Weasley's face. He couldn't help but reverting back to his old self and smirking smugly while looking down his nose at the feisty redhead. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the redhead, relishing this rare opportunity and delighting in the thought that he could still provoke such reaction from others. He thought he lost his touch during his absense, but even though he was away he practiced being snarky on others from time to time. It came as a good excuse sometimes when he snapped at an annoying colleague.

WHO WAS IT that you said you ran in to in the Teachers' Wing?" Luna Lovegood, Divinations' professor and close friend to Ginny Weasley since their school days here at good ol' Hogwarts, asked when she met up with her friend and colleague at the staircases on their way to the Great Hall for the start of the annual back to school feast and welcoming of first years to the school.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny hissed and gave a quick look over her shoulder as if she was being followed, which was ridiculous since she was left to pick up her jaw from the floor by the annoying prat who nearly gave her an apoplexy when she ran into him coming out of her quarters.

"What?" Luna's face hardly registered shock at hearing _who_ her friend just ran in to, but the tone of her voice wavered and told Ginny she was surprised to hear the name of the person no one has seen nor heard from in years. "Are you sure?"

Ginny made a face at her friend as they continued to descend the stairs, careful not to be caught unaware when the damn thing moves, and said, "I wouldn't be this distrubed if I wasn't sure."

"True," Luna agreed then added, "But _what_ is he doing here? Did he tell you or did you ask?"

"He said he's teaching here."

"Really?" This time Luna raised an eyebrow. "Did he happen to tell you which one of the open positions he's taken over teaching?"

Ginny shook her head. In her surprise at hearing his answer, she didn't get the chance to ask him _what_ class he has taken over teaching. When the last term ended she knew there were at least four vacant positions available: Ancient Runes, Ghoul Studies, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. The last one Ginny was certain has been filled since she saw Ron, the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, board the Hogwarts Express to accompany their first year nephews.

"I'm not sure," Ginny answered.

"Oh well," shrugged Luna. "I guess we'll find out along with the students who got which teaching job for this school term."

* * *

DRACO FELT EVERY eyes at the teachers' table were directed at him. He was thankful he was seated between Zabini and Bell who acted as his buffers against those penetrating eyes of his new colleagues.

"Why do I feel like I'm under scrutiny?" he muttered to himself as he tried to enjoy the rest of his meal.

Bell heard his muttering and to his surprise – and the shock of the others at the table as well – turned to talk to him. Draco was momentarily shocked at this action from the same woman who, just last night, barely paid him any attention when they sat side by side at the dinner table.

"Can you really blame Harry and his friends from _not_ staring at you, Professor?" she inquired. She didn't sound condescending or patronizing.

"I guess if I were in their position I'd react the same too," he shrugged then stole a quick glance down the long table at the area where the former Gryffindors – and the odd Ravenclaw – were seated staring at him. "But can't they get over the shock?"

"I don't think it's that easy," smiled Bell then returned back to eating and conversing with the teacher seated on her other side.

"You'll get used to it and they'll get over it soon," Zabini whispered on his other side.

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned.

"I received the same sort of treatment when I came in as the replaced History of Magic teacher a couple of years ago, but the staring didn't last long. I think after the Headmistress' announcement I was all but forgotten."

If only it was that easy. Zabini made it sound like the stares Draco was currently receiving was a passing fancy for their other colleagues whom he tormented and pestered – a lot – in the past. One of them held a deep-seethed grudge against him after what he did during his sixth year. Granted he nearly eviscerated him that year, but that happened _before_ he found out what the Death Eaters' plan was and what Draco's role in it was all about.

* * *

DID YOU SEE THAT?" Hermione Granger, Transfiguration professor and Ravenclaw House Head, demanded as she and her friends filed out of the Great Hall after the feast. "I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me when I caught a glimpse of that mop of blond hair, but when the crowd cleared and we were all seated I was able to finally have a good look at the new teacher with Zabini."

Ginny and Luna fell behind the Trio – Harry, Hermione and Ron – and kept their mouths shut. The friends exchanged knowing looks as soon as Hermione started talking about Malfoy's presence at Hogwarts.

"I thought that git's dead already?" Ron snapped, clearly he wasn't happy knowing that his former nemeses was back and working alongside him at Hogwarts.

"That wasn't proven as a fact," Luna interrupted. "It was just speculation that Draco Malfoy died," she added.

Ron merely gave her a look over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Ron tolerated Luna's presence all these years because she and Ginny were friends, but the two of them barely see each other eye to eye.

"Whatever. If Malfoy's back, I better be on guard," Ron muttered.

The conversation continued as the fivesome made their way out of the Great Hall. Hermione had to bid them good night at the stairs since she was headed to the west wing where the Ravenclaw Tower was located and her House Head quarter was as well.

Ron continued his tirade about having Draco Malfoy teach at Hogwarts all the way to the Teachers' Wing. Ginny was surprised that Harry hadn't said anything since the end of the feast and they all made their way back to their quarters.

Ron and Luna's rooms were closer to each other and were the first ones they passed by as soon as they turned the corner to the Teachers' Wing. They bid the twosome goodnight before continuing on down the long hallway. Ginny's room was the next stop and Harry's was nearing the end. As per customary since they started working together, Harry walked Ginny to her door, in this case it was a pillar that moved aside to reveal a passageway behind it, and waited for her to enter. But instead of tapping the five correct trigger points to unlock the pillar like she used to, Ginny stood before it and met Harry's gaze.

"Are you alright?" she asked. His silence spoke volumes. She was surprised neither one of his best friends noticed it, but Ginny picked up on what Harry's silence was about.

Harry took a deep breath before slowly exhaling it. They've been close friends since the end of their short-lived romance back in his sixth year. Ginny was the only person who could read him like a book.

"I don't know, Gin," he admitted. "I've been asking myself that same question ever since I sat down at dinner."

"Don't keep it bottled up inside," she advised.

"I can't. I have to."

Ginny shook her head and reached out a hand to cup Harry's cheek. "You don't have to. It's been years already, Harry. It's time to let some things go."

"I tried. I thought I did already, but I saw him again and...I was transported back to that night, Gin," he explained.

"He wasn't the one who used the Killing Curse," she reminded him.

"I know that, but he was still responsible for _how_ and _why_ it happened."

"You can't blame him forever, Harry. You already avenged Dumbledore's death ten times over. It's time for you to let your anger go," she advised.

"How?"

Ginny didn't answer him right away. Instead she broke into a small smile and leaned forward to plant a tender good night kiss part on his cheek and part on his lips.

"You'll think of something," she told him after she pulled back.

Harry remained standing outside her door until after she has gone inside her room. He waited two heartbeats then turned to continue on walking down the hallway until he reached his own room.

Hidden in the darkness a pair of steel grey eyes watched the interaction between the couple. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation since they weren't really that far from where his room was. They didn't say any names, but he knew who they were talking about. Waiting until the hallway was empty, Draco moved away from where he was hiding in the shadow behind one of the stone statues lined up and down the hallway. He stared at the pillar where Ginny disappeared to then his gaze moved on down the hallway to where Potter's room was. He couldn't tell if Ginny and Potter were still together, but the interlude he witnessed between the two of them – and the kiss Ginny planted on Potter's cheek – spoke volume.

"Something tells me this is going to be one long school year," Draco muttered to himself before turning to tap the marble statue of Ares', God of War, arm and gently pushed it down gently. The wall before him soon began to fade until he could see the inside of his room. He stepped inside, removing his wand's tip from where it was connected to the statue's arm and slowly the wall that hid his room became visible once again.

* * *

**A/N 2:** OK, I set up a certain "problem(s)" that must be solved by our characters. It will cause them grief or whatever, and before you ask, I am not sure who else will be paired with who aside from Draco & Ginny. I have some ideas on who might be with who, but since not all of the players are introduced yet, I think it's too premature to speculate just yet. And as usual I take this opportunity to thank & reply to some of my reviewers & readers alike who left a comment/review.

**Veronica21:** is this a good follow-up to chapter 1? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** - see the first chapter for the usual blurb –

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. I did warn you at the beginning that updates will be a few days in-between, with the exception of the first two chapters because I got those done one after the other (muse was nice enough to stick around until the _end_ of the second chapter, then abandoned me for part of the third so yeah, anyway, muse is sorta back and _still_ hovering about). Hopefully you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get the ball rolling here fast. Let me know if the following chapters (whenever I get to post the other chapters) is dragging or not, then I will have a serious talk with my muse and figure something out. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

**III. ****First Day of Classes**

DRACO'S MORNING CLASS WENT BY IN A whirl. He had a group of first year Ravenclaw and Slytherins for his first class then second year Hufflepuff and Slytherin for his second class. So far no Gryffindor student has graced his classroom - or dungeon since that was where his former professor, head of house and ally, Severus Snape, had his classes during his time as Potions Master at Hogwarts. Not that he was looking forward to teaching a class full of Gryffindors; he'd rather have all Slytherins since that was his house when he was still a student here.

Breakfast was a no fanfare affair this morning. As usual he was seated beside Zabini. His other usual seatmate, Katie Bell, sat with her former housemates all the way on the other end of the table. According to Zabini, Bell wanted to discuss the upcoming Quidditch season with Potter who was left in charge of supervising the matches ever since he became a teacher at Hogwarts.

"What does she need to talk to him about?" asked Draco.

Blaise only gave his friend a smirk and shook his head. "These new bloods we have for players are dirtier than us during our time as players," he answered. "Katie just wants to coordinate with Potter how they will treat injuries suffered during an ongoing match."

"That's easy. Take the injured to the Hospital Wing to recuperate," Draco said matter-of-factly.

Blaise tsked and patted his friend's shoulder. "Like what I said, Malfoy, it's not like the old days anymore. These kids want on-site medical treatment then back on the broomstick again ready to continue on with the match."

His breakfast conversation with Zabini – and a bit of insight regarding the latest in Hogwarts Quidditch matches – made for a good and interesting topic. It made Draco stop and observe this new breed of Hogwarts students' post-Voldemort. He wasn't around to see the wizarding world rebuild itself after the Battle of Hogwarts over a decade ago, but based on what he has seen since he came back to England it looks like everyone has moved on. Now he had to the upcoming Quidditch season to look forward to and see what Zabini meant.

* * *

GINNY OVERHEARD A RUMOUR FLOATING around school about an inaugural Quidditch match prior to the actual opening match of the Quidditch season for the students. The rumour started circulating shortly after lunch time when she welcomed her first set of first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. She overheard a couple of her Gryffindor students – her nephews no less – gossiping about it when they should be paying attention to her lecture. She hated docking points off students regardless of what house they belonged to, and she could've let her nephews – Bill and Fleur's Gilles, George and Angelina's little Fred, and Percy's Arthur – go with just a warning, but since they bore the same last name as her, she didn't want to be accused of _favouring_ certain students with mops of red hair, so she took ten points from each nephew as well as gave them extra homework for tonight; everybody else in class got less to do for homework, but she wanted to teach those boys a lesson and they better learn to take her seriously, especially now that they were in school and she was one of the authority figures.

Ginny dismissed what she overheard the boys were discussing until the second wave of her afternoon set of students arrived for her last class of the day. She had sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindor this time, and no, this time there were no Weasleys present, but certain groups of kids were quite curious and intrigued about the rumour about the upcoming Quidditch season. Since the students were discussing it prior to the start of class, she doesn't have any right to dock points off the students. However, before she began her lesson she made an announcement that she already docked thirty points off in total from three of her students from her previous class who were more interested in talking about Quidditch than paying attention to her lesson, so as a warning if she heard a peep – regardless of how small of a peep it was – about Quidditch, extra assignments will be given to _everyone_ in class on top of points being deducted from the students she caught whispering about it.

Her threat worked and for the duration of her last period everyone was paying attention to her. Whatever in-class discussion was had, it had something to do with their lesson.

As soon as the students left her classroom Ginny quickly packed her stuff and dashed out of the room herself. She wanted to catch Harry before dinner and ask him to confirm or deny this rumour that seemed to have gotten every student excited. She was in too much of a hurry to leave that Ginny wasn't paying attention to where she was going. As soon as she rounded the corner leading to the staircase she collided with a couple of people, but only one of them shot their hands out and caught her before she fell backwards and landed on her rump.

"Are you okay?" Blaise Zabini, History of Magic teacher, inquired after he caught Ginny's arms and prevented her from falling.

"Y-yes," Ginny stammered. "Thank you, and sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Blaise straightened up and let go of her once he was sure she was alright. "Not a problem. Something must be bothering you, Professor, otherwise you wouldn't be flying down the hallway like you're on your broomstick," he said alluding to Ginny's days playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor house back when they were still students at this very same establishment where they now teach.

Ginny gave him a faint smile. She and Blaise learned to be cordial with one another since they both started working at Hogwarts. Regardless of how much they loathed one another back in their school days, they had to learn to get past that and move on; they were adults now, for crying out loud! And they were colleagues too so they needed to get along and stop acting like children.

She excused herself from Blaise and continued where she was going. She didn't realize that the other person she collided with was still sprawled on the floor and tripped over the dark robed figure. Ginny put out her arms, dropping the books she was holding as she flapped her arms like a bird trying to remain upright, otherwise she'd be falling flat on her face this time.

"Gotcha!" She heard her rescuer say and felt herself pulled backwards and down, landing with a soft thud on... "_Ooomphf!_" exclaimed her human cushion.

Blaise roared with laughter where he stood as he watched Ginny struggle to regain her composure and at the same time get off the person who not only saved her from doing a face dive on the cold castle floor but also cushioned her backward fall. He held out his hand and Ginny gladly accepted it, pulling herself upright so fast then turned to offer her hand to the person she crushed on the floor.

"I'm so..." the rest of her words died on her lips when she realized _who_ it was that tripped her _and_ saved her at the same time. "Malfoy?"

Draco was starting to like that mixture of astonishment and resentment that crosses Ginny Weasley's face every time she came within close contact of him. She looked cute and innocent as she leaned down towards him, hand extended ready to help him up. Draco didn't waste time and grabbed her hand to help pull himself up.

"Thanks," he said dusting his robe. "And I apologize for tripping you. It wasn't intentional. Zabini felt compelled to act like a gentleman and rescue you from embarrassment and just let his mate take the brunt of the collision and landed on the cold floor, then leave him there while he flirted with said damsel he just rescued," he said the last part and shot a still laughing Zabini a cutting glare, when he looked back at the redhead who just steamrolled towards him and Zabini, her initial mixed expression has changed to something akin to awe and disbelief.

"What?" He didn't mean to snap at her, but it was a natural reflex of his to bark out that word whenever someone's staring at him or scrutinizing him.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked, her eyes slowly assessing him from head to toe then back until their gazes locked once again. "I know people changed, especially after the final battle, but you...something's quite different with you," she mused.

Blaise, who by now has stopped laughing so hard, piped in, "He's become more human and came down from his high horse, that's what's different about him."

Draco rolled his eyes and threw a tiny spark ball at him, hitting Zabini on the side of his arm and caused the annoying professor to wince in pain when the ball's sparks touched fabric and skin. Zabini glared at Draco instead, but he was tempted to retaliate, but his former housemate was smart enough to put Ginny Weasley right in between them so he couldn't really do anything to him without risking injury to the feisty Charms professor.

* * *

**A/N2:** OK, this chapter took quite a few revisions before I finally settled on this final scene. Sorry for the short chapter; I'll try and write a longer one next time. As usual thanks to each and everyone who is reading, reviewing, and favouriting this fic of mine – I'll try not to disappoint and keep on producing more chapters for this story.

**caitlinc1991:** I'm glad you were able to indulge in a feeling of nostalgia in the first chapter.

**roni2010:** I've toyed with the idea of seeing these kids as adults, but I don't want to take them away from the school environment, so I decided to make them all come back to Hogwarts as professors. And I'm sure Ron and Harry will eventually find a way to forgive Draco...

**veronica21:** Good theory. And I'm glad you like Harry & Ginny's relationship. I don't want to make them a couple, but I want their relationship to have more meaning than just being exes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** - see first chapter for the usual blurb –

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the wonderful reviews & comments. Sorry for the update delay – been crazy-busy this past couple of weeks, plus my muse threatened to abandon me so I gave it a rest for a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

**IV. ****the Roster List**

GINNY STILL COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HARRY and Katie managed to pull off – and to the delight of each and every student present as well as majority of the staff _and_ former students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when they received an invitational letter from the Headmistress. Of course the staff invited wouldn't be competing; they're only there to lend support why as for the former students, each individual invited were former Quidditch player for Hogwarts and almost everyone of them has accepted the invitation.

"Can you believe the amount of turnout for this project Katie and Harry launched?" Luna asked suppressing her giggle as the two professors made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Harry and Katie are still recovering from the overwhelming response," Ginny replied, leading her friend towards the teachers' table.

"Really?" Luna looked utterly surprised. "Then that means we are in for a really good reunion Quidditch match, huh?"

"You better believe it," Ron said who joined his sister and her best friend. He was right behind them when they entered the Great Hall.

Luna frowned and turned to look at her friend's brother. "Do you know who the participants will be?" she questioned.

"Not yet. I tried asking Harry to share, but he and Katie are keeping it a secret," Ron didn't look happy to be kept in the dark. Sometimes even best friends don't get special treatments.

"I'm sure Harry and Katie will tell us when they're ready," Ginny said, stopping by her usual seat at the teachers' table.

"It better be soon," Ron muttered while unconsciously pulling Luna's chair and assisted her.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow when she saw what her brother did. Luna didn't seem to mind this kind gesture from Ron even though they often butt heads. Ron saw the funny way his sister was looking at him and was about to question her about it when he realized _what_ caused Ginny to raise an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Sorry. Reflex," he excused and quickly let go of Luna's chair that he just pulled.

"Yeah, sure," Ginny didn't sound convinced. Ron wasn't the chivalrous kind even when he and Hermione were dating.

Ron ignored his sister and went to sit down beside Luna. Hermione occupied the seat to his left and turned his attention to her, ignoring her and her Luna completely.

* * *

DRACO AND GINNY SKIDDED TO A STOP at the same time before they collided with each other – again – on their way to see what the students had been gossiping about in their last classes of the day. Apparently Harry and Katie broke their silence and released the roster for the Reunion Quidditch Match to be held two weekends from today, and there seemed to be quite a stir regarding who was teamed up with whom.

"In a rush, Professor?" Draco smirked, his gaze locked on the fiery brunette's face.

"No. Are you?" Ginny flung back at him.

"No. Why should I?" Draco fibbed.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe you're itching to see if your name made it to the roster of players picked for the reunion match."

"I already know I made it, Professor. Maybe it is _you_ who is itching to find out if your name's included," he flung back at her.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "Like you, _Professor_, I already know my name's on the roster."

Draco couldn't help himself from snorting. "Of course. How can I forget, you and Potter used to snog each other. I'd be surprised if your name wasn't included in the roster."

He made Ginny's past relationship with Harry sound malicious and something purely sexual only. She didn't like his tone or the underlying implication.

"My past relationship with Harry has got nothing to do with whether or not my name made it to the roster," she huffed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Draco didn't sound like he believed her.

"Well how sure are you that your name's included in the roster?" she challenged.

"Simple. I put my name down for possible player participant. It has been ages since I last played Quidditch and I think I kinda missed it," was his nonchalant reply.

"Oh great, you're both here!" Luna exclaimed when she saw them, preventing Ginny from saying anything back to the smug Potions Master. "Let me be the first to congratulate the both of you. Your names are on the roster!" she announced.

"Really?" the two asked in unison, their expression mirroring each other's as they stared at the blonde Divinations' professor.

"Yes," Luna nodded. "The names of participants are posted already and now I'm worried on _who_ to cheer for come the inaugural match," she looked forlorn and really troubled by the thought.

Draco knew he shouldn't care, but something nagged at the back of his head and he wanted to know why she seemed forlorn by the result of who was teamed up with who for the inaugural Quidditch match. Potter and Bell couldn't have mucked up the list that badly, could they? Before Draco could question Lovegood if she saw who his teammates were, she was already being escorted away from him by the red haired Charms professor.

* * *

OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL, POSTED ON THE message board was a large parchment with a list of the four teams competing against each other for the inaugural Qudditch match. Students and teachers alike were all eager to find out whose names landed on which team and who the other players were. All day long students and staff alike crowded over at the posting making it near impossible for others to see the posting without having to elbow someone out of the way.

Ginny decided to check it _after_ dinner. She was sure everyone's seen the posting already by then so no one would crowd around the bulletin. The hall was quiet when Ginny got there. All the students were either in the library or in their dormitories doing homework.

"Here I thought I was the only one who had this bright idea," snarled the last person in the castle Ginny wanted to be alone with.

She jumped back when she heard Draco's voice hidden in the shadows. She had her wand out and ready to strike.

"Whoa, easy there, Professor. We don't want any accidents now, do we?" Draco stepped out of the shadow he was using as cover and stood face to face with the startled redhead.

"What are you doing skulking about in the dark?" Ginny snapped as she slowly lowered her wand.

"Nothing. I was just checking the roster list," he shrugged.

"From the shadow? I don't think your eyesight's that good to see it from where you were hiding."

Draco chose not to reply to that. He wasn't sporting for a fight. He just wanted to see who his teammates were. He was just going down the list when he heard footsteps. He didn't want anybody to see him checking out other players' names so he hid. When he saw it was only Ginny he chose to reveal himself instead of staying hidden in the shadows for however long she decided to stick around for.

"I see that you're teamed up with your brother," Draco said wryly when his gaze landed on Ginny's name and checked the rest of her teammates. He hid his disappointment when he didn't see his name on her team's list.

"What?" Ginny stopped haranguing him and turned her attention to the list posted. Her eyes scanned the paper and landed on the column Draco was looking at – or so Draco thought until she spoke. "Alicia's in your team. Looks like you're the only Slytherin player in your team."

"What?" Draco was far too busy looking for Ginny's name to pay attention to the rest of the people on his team. He noticed that in the other three teams at least two former Slytherin students made it. He didn't realize he was the sole Slytherin representing his team.

"Don't worry, Malfoy, you got yourself a good team," Ginny consoled him. "They won't do anything to cheat their opponents," she added with a tinge of pride lacing her tone as she continued to eye the names of Draco's teammates.

"Are you implying that I will to cheat at the inaugural Quidditch match?"

Ginny's smile was a mixture of mischief and innocence. "You'll try, but I doubt you'll succeed," she said then turned her back and walked away.

Draco watched the fiesty redhead walk down the hall until he could no longer see her. He remained standing in front of the bulletin board staring after the galling woman. He was annoyed when he saw her name on another team's list. Why? What does he care if Ginny Weasley played for another team? He doesn't care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** - see first chapter for the usual blurb –

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in updating. Like I mentioned last chapter, I participated in NaNoWriMo this year and...well, I _tried_ to hit 50K before the month of November was over, but I ended up not having enough time to dedicate to it coz I ended up going on holiday last week of November. Anyway, here's the chapter update & thank you so much to all of you who are reading, reviewing & enjoying this story so far.

* * *

**V. ****Practice Makes Perfect**

THE DAYS LEADING UP TO THE BIG INAUGURAL Quidditch match was a busy and at the same time exciting one. Former students who RSVP'd to Harry and Katie's invitation started arriving, getting acquainted and reacquainted with their teammates and other former classmates. Quidditch practices were scheduled nightly and running until well in to midnight. Since time was of the essence Harry and Katie decreed that whichever team – A, B, C or D – was at the Pitch practicing at the same time can practice together, giving the students an exhibition show prior to the main event, which was fast moving along. The matches were setup as a round-robin that would start a full week _prior_ to the actual first official school match of the year between the four houses. After the Inaugural Weekend Quidditch match, participants are welcome to remain at the castle as guests and watch the first official _school_ match against last year's champions, Slytherin, and their number one school rival, Gryffindor.

Every night students were escorted by teachers to the Pitch to watch the exhibition matches for an hour or so at least prior to them being escorted back to the castle. Ginny's night to escort students was on Thursday; it was also the night Draco's team was on the pitch practicing with Harry's team. It had been years since the rival Seekers were seen on a broomstick at the Quidditch Pitch battling it out, even if it was just for a friendly game prior to the main event, which was starting this coming weekend. The inaugural match would just be a two-day event; Harry and Katie revised and outlined the Quidditch rules specifically just for this special match amongst former Hogwarts students.

Hermione and Ron were already at the stands watching the practice match along with their group of students. Luna and her group of students to escort were coming up behind Ginny's and together they all sat on the same side of the pitch to watch while a few other teachers and their own group of students were escorted to the pitch to watch as well.

"Do you think Harry and Malfoy will duke it out for old times' sake?" asked Luna excitedly as she sat beside Ginny at the very back.

"I hope they do," enthused a very excited Blaise Zabini who flanked Ginny's left side.

Luna glared at the other professor whose students he escorted weren't even on the stands where Ginny and Luna's students were seated.

"You're dead weight on this side of the stands, Zabini," Luna hissed.

Blaise cocked an eyebrow at the venom he heard in the blonde professor's voice. "Why? As far as I know we weren't given assigned seats," he pointed out.

"Well, you are _not_ welcome here," Luna huffed.

"I'm not?" Blaise's raised brow rose a fraction of an inch more, but his expression looked more comical than affronted. He looked from Luna to Ginny then back to Luna before ignoring the still agitated blonde and settled for talking to Ginny instead. "Are you sure this seat is _not_ taken?" he asked.

"As far as I know nobody saved that seat," she answered, which was not the answer Luna wanted her to give Blaise but what can she do? Although Blaise Zabini was a former house rival of theirs, still, the last how many years changed him and made him likeable enough that she didn't quite detest him.

Liking the answer he heard, Blaize smiled broadly and turned his attention to the blonde professor. "See Lovegood, there's really no reason for you to get your knickers in a knot," he teased.

Luna didn't respond verbally, but Ginny felt her friend was ready to strangle the charming former Slytherin student if she wasn't sitting sandwiched between them acting as buffer. As more students and teachers arrived to watch, the trio kept their mouths shut and just watched Harry and Draco's teams practice on their own sides of the pitch; they wouldn't start with the promised 'friendly match' until the stand's almost full of spectators. It was last night before tomorrow night's opening match that will kick-off a weekend-long Quidditch tournament against the four competing teams. Profesor McGonagall promised the students this evening that they'd be able to stay out at least a half hour later than usual to watch the friendly match before heading back to the castle and call it a night.

"Is the match starting yet?" Ron asked moving to sit on their side of the stands. He occupied the empty seat behind the trio where Hermione soon joined him once she settled her group of students down.

"Not yet," answered Luna then took a quick survey of the pitch and looked over her shoulder to address her friend's older brother, "but the stands are almost full of spectators now so I think the two teams will stop practicing by themselves and entertain us with a friendly match."

"Brilliant," Ron smiled, his eyes alight with glee as he looked across towards the pitch where Harry's Team B and Malfoy's Team D were doing heir usual pre-friendly match warm-up. Ron's Team C had the a friendly match the night before against Team A; it was a good match between the two teams, but tonight's friendly match was a much talked about since two of Hogwarts' infamous rival Seekers – Malfoy and Harry – were once again facing each other in Quidditch after how many years.

"Did you place your bet, Weasley?" Blaise asked over his shoulder.

"Of course," answered Ron proudly then groaned when Hermione's elbow made contact with his ribs. "Bloody hell, Hermione," he hissed rubbing the spot she jabbed.

Hermione glared at her best friend then turned her glare towards Zabini. "You two are disgusting! I can't believe George managed to rally everyone to bet on whose team will score first tonight," she huffed.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? Look around you, Granger," Blaise gestured out towards the spectators gathered at the pitch this evening. "It got everyone excited and _willing_ to watch tonight's friendly match."

"People would've watched whether there's a bet or not," Hermione argued.

"True," Blaise agreed then quickly followed it with, "but the turn out wouldn't be like this."

Hermione had no rebuttal to that. She already voiced out her complaint, but she knew deep down nobody would really care on the 'friendly wager' George Weasley cajoled students, staff and other visitors alike on the outcome of tonight's friendly match.

* * *

GINNY WAS HEADED BACK TO THE TEACHERS' WING after escorting her students back to the castle after the friendly match was over. It was an eventful night to say the least. The entire pitch was hyped up about the wager they had on who will score first: Professor Potter's team or Professor Malfoy's team. The school was divided in half as to which team would score the night's first goal _or_ which Seeker would get their hands on the elusive Snitch first; even Professor McGonagall, who didn't put in her wager but she was also present at the pitch and was as involved as everyone else on the friendly match, was cheering for her favoured team. Now since Alicia, a former Gryffindor, was in Malfoy's team Professor McGonagall was cheering for _both_ teams, but it was obvious which team she favoured the most. It promised to be a long night as both teams looked ready to duke it out for real as opposed to having just a friendly match to give the crowd a taste of what was to come tomorrow night. The rivalry between Harry and Malfoy was still there as they both eagerly searched and chased after the Snitch whilst Beaters and Chasers zoomed around the pitch evading the other teams' attacks.

Ginny was busy reiterating the evening's events as she walked down the brightly lit corridor of the Teachers' Wing. The guests were given a separate wing of the castle to reside in while they were at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry took off with Oliver, George, Charlie and Katie to join the others to talk Quidditch and do more catch-ups with each other. Zabini joined the others as well since he saw him catching up with Katie after he showed his students back to the castle. Luna called it a night early when the students she was assigned to look after became too rowdy at the pitch before the first goal was scored.

The corridor was quiet except for the sound of Ginny's soft footfalls. She took her time going to her room. It wasn't that late yet and she wasn't at all feeling dead tired as she should be. She was far too involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice somebody else was on the corridor with her, but unlike her slow, steady gait the other occupant of the corridor was limping and using the wall as a guide to keep themself upright. Picking up her pace Ginny speedwalked towards her limping colleague, stopping dead on her tracks when she recognized the shock of platinum blond hair on the limping person's head.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" she asked trying not to sound too concerned.

Draco stiffened when he heard her address him. He knew she has joined him in the Teachers Wing corridor a few seconds ago, but he didn't want to attract her attention so he tried to be as discreet and quiet moving using the wall as a guide to keep himself from crumbling over.

"I'm fine," he answered trying not to hiss out the words. Draco wasn't sure if anyone noticed, but during the so-called friendly match he received quite a nasty Bludger hit on the ribs courtesy of a very vexed Gregory Goyle. Someone still hasn't forgiven him for apparently _betraying_ the Death Eaters.

"You don't look fine," said Ginny and took a step closer to inspect him. "What happened?"

Draco didn't want to be fussed over. He has had years of looking after himself. His days of being fussed over – especially by his mother – were over. He learned to lick his own wounds and healed them himself; he didn't need to be coddled by anyone – especially this red haired minx who seemed to have wormed her way into his thoughts whether he wanted her there or not.

"Nothing serious," he lied then took in a sharp intake of breath when he tried to stand straight and something sharp pinched him. Bloody hell, he broke a rib or two.

"Oh stop being a damn martyr, Malfoy, and admit that you're not fine!" scolded Ginny. "You are obviously hurting and need medical attention."

"I said I'm fine, Weasley," he insisted but his face was starting to contort in pain. The longer he stood out here arguing with her the more he'd be aggrevating his injured ribs. "Look, just toddle off and let me be."

Ginny considered doing just that, but a part of her didn't want to leave him here to suffer. Whether she hated him or not, Draco Malfoy was still a colleague who was in need of help. Since she was able to offer it to him, damn the pompous arse's ego if she aided him.

"C'mon," Ginny made up her mind and stepped closer to Malfoy, taking his left arm and looping it over her shoulders.

Draco was caught unaware by Ginny's action thus delaying his reaction. "What in bloody hell are you doing, Weasley?" he demanded.

"You are in pain and your room's still a couple of feet away. If I leave you here to walk back to your room by yourself it will take you a full hour or so. So to save yourself the trouble, I am helping you reach your quarters in less time it would take you had you been by yourself," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco argued that he was not an invalid, but he started walking with her as well, internally grateful for the assist since he knew she was right. But he'd be damned if he admitted it out loud. They reached his room but Ginny didn't let him go nor did she make a move to leave his side.

"We're here now," he told her.

"I know."

"I can manage from here on."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" she didn't sound convinced that he'd be able to open his door without her assistance.

"Yes," he insisted.

"Then open your door."

"You don't need to wait around."

"Whatever. Until I'm convinced that you can really manage on your own, I won't leave your side," she told him.

Draco couldn't help the warm feeling that enveloped him when he heard what she said. She sounded sincere in her promise. No one has said that to him. Everyone left his side – eventually. Even those he trusted and thought loved him left him to fend for himself. But Ginny Weasley was different. She came from a loving family albeit their low stature.

"Bossy minx," he hissed under his breath and reached over to push down on Ares' arm. Draco thought the movement wouldn't aggrevate his wound, but the moment he put pressure down on the statue's arm he crumbled to the floor. Thankfully Ginny was still supporting him so he didn't quite end up on the floor as he expected.

"Sturbborn Slytherin," he heard Ginny said then reached for her wand. With a flick and whispered incantation Draco felt himself floating a few inches above the castle floor while she stepped forward and pushed down on the statue's arm to open his secret doorway. Without saying another word she flicked her wand again and he was floated in to his room with her following behind him.

"I don't recall inviting you in, Weasley," Draco said sardonically.

Ginny ignored his attempt at pissing her off. She took a quick survey of his mediocre living space and found a leather loveseat to deposit him on.

"Where were you hit?" she demanded, standing over him by the loveseat, after she settled him down.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can help you."

"I can manage by myself, Weasley. You already helped me plenty," he dismissed her.

But Ginny wasn't easily dismissed.

"For once will you stop acting like you can handle everything on your own and accept help when it's being _freely_ offered to you, hm?" she sighed.

"I've looked after myself for years, Weasley. I _know_ how to take care of myself," he insisted.

"But doesn't it get tiring?"

"What?"

"You know, for someone who was such a Mama's Boy when he was younger, you sure don't like being looked after," she scoffed.

"I wasn't a Mama's Boy," he argued. "I was close to my mother, but I was _never_ a Mama's Boy."

"If you say so," Ginny didn't sound convinced, which only incensed Draco even more.

"I said I can manage, Weasley," he repeated his initial claim, this time he made sure he sounded firmer and gave his words more conviction.

"You can barely stand up straight let alone walk to your room unassisted, I don't think you'll be able to see to your wound without my help," she told him matter-of-factly. "I'd call for Katie, but I saw Zabini grab her for a get-together with the other players so I don't think she'd be able to see to you right away."

"It's just a nasty bump, that's all," Draco insisted trying to hide his actual discomfort at the pain caused by a broken rib or two. He'd be damned if he showed weakness in front of this stubborn redhead. He had a reputation to uphold. He didn't want word getting out of this room that he was such a wuss that he couldn't survive a Bludger hit.

"It's not just a bump."

"How do you know? _I'm_ the one who's feeling the pain here," he snapped.

"I know. But I don't need to be a mediwitch to be able to tell if you're suffering from just a minor bump or not. Besides, I grew up with six brothers plus Harry who all played Quidditch. And I did play the sport myself, in case you've forgotten, so I know the injuries involved with the sport," she reminded him.

Draco opened his mouth to argue with her, but he closed it right away and shut up. He tried every available angle he could to get rid of his unwanted companion this evening, but Ginny Weasley proved to be as stubborn as he was; there was no way she'd leave him alone until he allowed her to check him up.

"Whatever, Weasley. I'm tired, dirty and in pain. Last thing I wanted to do is argue with you," he surrendered and slumped back in his seat.

Ginny couldn't help the victorious grin from appearing on her face as she looked down at the stubborn blond. Without another word she began administering her check-up on what seemed to be paining her colleague. She knew he was favouring his torso, but in order for her to find out what was wrong she needed him out of his practice uniform and almost naked from the waist up.

"I need you to remove your top," she ordered.

Draco opened one eye to a slit and looked at the bossy woman standing over him.

"Sorry?"

Ginny felt uncomfortable asking it of someone she barely knew, but she needed his top off and she wouldn't remove it for him herself!

"Undress please, Malfoy," she repeated.

"Are you serious?"

"I need to check your side and your uniform is filthy. I wouldn't want to touch your shirt that is caked with mud, grime and Merlin knows what else you got on it."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. She didn't mind sliding up beside him earlier to help him walk to his room, but now she was complaining about touching his filthy shirt?

"You just want to see me naked, Weasley," he teased.

Ginny's eyes widen in mortification. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, yeah, just admit it," Draco slowly pushed himself to sit upright so he could remove his shirt. He supposed he could use magic to undress himself, but that would require a bit of an effort for him to reach for his wand, which was on the table by the entryway where he leaned his broomstick against when they entered his room.

"I am not admitting anything!" Ginny denied, her cheeks flaring to a nice shade of apple red. "Fine! Keep your bloody shirt on," she huffed.

"No, no. I'm already taking my shirt off might as well do it." He took his time – partly because he was in pain and another part because he enjoyed watching Ginny Weasley get flustered – taking his shirt off.

"Fine, if you insist," Ginny hissed through gritted teeth and swiftly flicked her wand at him.

Draco was momentarily surprised that the shirt he was having a hard time removing was suddenly off him. He looked up and met the redhead's glare and grinned saucily. "Like what you're seeing, Professor?" he taunted. He knew his body hadn't been in shape for years; he wasn't a Quidditch player so keeping a toned, fit body wasn't called for anymore. If he had been a Quidditch player or instructor or heck even a damn coach during his years away from England then his body might've still retained some of what it looked like when he was younger.

Ginny, however, wasn't seeing a body of a man who hadn't seen the gym in years. Hating herself for finding Draco Malfoy's body simply fit and mouth-wateringly ravishing with its slight hints of pecks and a sculpted V-torso that tapered down to connect with his pelvis hidden by his pants. Merlin, she's seen naked male chests before – okay, majority of the naked male chests she has seen belonged to people in her family including Harry – but seeing Malfoy's half-naked state was doing something to her libido that she hadn't felt in years! There was a moment in time when Harry Potter made her heart skip a beat or turn her knees to jell-Os, but as of late those said feelings weren't there anymore.

"Just lie back and let me see," she ordered after she composed herself. While her eyes were busy feasting on his half-naked glory she noticed an angry bruise colouring his side.

"Ah, the Professor wants me on my back while she—" Ginny silenced him with a glare and her wand aimed at his smirking face.

"_Don't_ make me give you the Bat Bogey Hex again, Malfoy," she threatened, reminding him of the time back when they were students at Hogwarts and how she managed to overthrow him and the rest of his posse. Satisfied that she somehow scared the living daylights out of him, Ginny stepped closer and knelt down in front of him, gingerly reaching out to touch the angry black and blue marring his chest.

Draco flinched when she poked him. He knew it wasn't a hard poke, but the slightest contact was enough to make him take in a sharp breath.

"You cracked a rib or two," she commented. "There's a potion in Katie's office that can help with the healing, but since Katie's away with the others there's no way I can get it," she added then looked up to meet his gaze. "I can put ice on it and bandage it to keep the swelling down."

Draco was looking at her differently now. Gone was the mischievious gleam she saw in his eyes before she started checking him. Now he looked impressed and a bit shocked.

"What?" she couldn't help from asking. The way he was looking at her was kinda giving her the creeps.

"Are you sure you're not a mediwitch, Weasley?" he asked.

Ginny gave a self deprecating laugh. "I am a Charms teacher at Hogwarts, Malfoy. Do I look like a mediwitch to you?"

Draco made a face at her. "I know you're a teacher just like myself, Weasley. I'm just saying—"

Ginny cut him off before he could finish. "Do you need help getting bandaged up?" she asked and pushed herself up until she was standing over him once again.

"Why are you avoiding the subject?"

"What subject?"

"I was just going to say that you are not a mediwitch but you sure spoke like one just moments ago. Did you take lessons in becoming a mediwitch?"

Ginny didn't answer. She seldom let that side of her show, especially now that she has chosen a teaching position. After Fred's untimely death during the war against Voldemort she made a promise to herself to become a mediwitch so she could save lives. She knew there was no cure for someone who was hit by the Killing Curse; their death was instantaneous just like her brother's and Lupin's and Tonks' and all those whose lives were lost during that war. It made quite an impact on her and during her time of mourning she got it in to her head that she by learning how to heal people she'd be able to prevent losing people closest to her. She became almost obsessive in her profession until Harry pulled her out of her catatonic state before she wore herself out. She used becoming a mediwitch as an excuse to bottle up her pain and anger and loneliness at losing so many people and feeling wretched for not being able to help them.

"Weasley?" Draco prodded when she remained quiet for the longest time.

"Last chance, Malfoy, do you need help with the bandaging or not?" Ginny wanted the subject dropped. She didn't want to talk about it, especially with Malfoy who was part of the reason why she lost one of her brothers.

Draco knew the subject became too touchy the moment her expression and attitude changed. Now more than ever Ginny Weasley became even more of a mystery to him than ever before.

* * *

**A/N2:** Finally another chapter finished! I honestly thought Draco and Ginny would be sharing a lip-locking moment here; I had it all planned out in my head initially, but as I continued to type out the rest of this final scene, the supposed kiss just kept on drifting farther and farther away until it all but disappeared. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter even without the kissing scene part! LoL


End file.
